Historias de un Samurai
by MikariStar
Summary: Historias de comedia sobre Rurouni Kenshin, tambien conocido como Samurai X.


Historias cortas de comedia sobre Rurouni Kenshin, tambien conocido como Samurai X.

Historias de un Samurai

Historia 01: Kenshin es Padre

"Wah!" Gritaba el bebe Kenji.

"Ya voy, Kenji no llores!" Su padre, Kenshin corrió hacia él y lo tomó en brazos. Tan pronto estuvo con Kenshin dejo de llorar, pero el silencio no duró mucho.

"Kenshin!" Gritó Kaoru, esto molesto a Kenji y se puso a llorar otra vez, pero más fuerte.

"Si no dejas de llorar te voy a cantar una canción para que te duermas" Le dice Kenshin en voz baja. En ese momento Kenji se quedo callado. Después de todo hasta un bebe sabe cuando tiene que hacer un intento por salvar sus oídos.

'Cualquiera diría que no le gusta como canto...' Pensó Kenshin. Entonces llego donde Kaoru.

"Saito quiere hablar con nosotros," anunció Kaoru.

"Yo no se que es lo que tienen, pero lo que sea, hace demasiado ruido! Ya todo el mundo los quiere demandar por alteración a la paz! Que es lo que hace tanto ruido?" Pregunta Saito.

"Un ruido como qué?" Pregunta Kenshin.

"Es como un wah!" Grita Saito imitando el ruido.

"Debe ser mi hijo," explica Kenshin.

"Entonces salió a la madre..." Saito decidió salir corriendo antes de enfrentar la furia de Kaoru.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Historia 02: El Fantasma Del Dojo

Era de noche, había luna llena y en el dojo Kamiya estaban despiertos Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Misao que vino de visita y Yahiko que ya estaba medio dormido. Ya las niñas se habían dormido hace varias horas. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Misao se quejo. "Estoy aburrida," gritó Misao con tono de coraje.

Esto despertó a Yahiko. "Oye bocona yo estaba durmiendo!"

Yahiko y Misao empezaron a discutir, hasta que Kaoru los interrumpió. "Ya cállense los dos!"

"Por favor dejen de pelear," Añadió Kenshin.

"Y que sugieres tu que hagamos, Himura?" Preguntó Misao. El único entretenimiento que se le ocurría en ese momento era discutir con Yahiko.

Pero a Sanosuke se le ocurrió una idea. "Yo tengo una idea," todos se le quedaron mirando a Sanosuke esperando saber cual era su idea. "Por que no contamos historias de terror?"

"Si pero y que hacemos si Yahiko se asusta y se pone a llorar?" Misao quería molestar a Yahiko y lo logró.

"Qué?!" Gritó Yahiko muy disgustado.

"Al que grite le echamos un balde de agua fría para que pierda el miedo." Todos estaban de acuerdo con Sanosuke. El primero en contar su historia fue Sanosuke, ya que el fue el de la idea. "Era una noche de luna llena en la que la Fuerza Sekijo enfrentó a una misión en el bosque. Todos decían que ese bosque tenía un hechizo. Aun así la Fuerza Sekijo muy valientemente, aceptó la misión." Sanosuke continuó su historia mientras Yahiko pensaba en una forma de hacer que Misao gritara.

Muy disimuladamente Yahiko se fue acercado a ella y como Misao estaba muy atenta a la historia de Sanosuke, no se dio cuenta. Entonces Yahiko agarro la trenza de Misao y la haló con fuerza. "Mmm!" Misao casi gritó, pero se tapo la boca a tiempo.

"Me las vas a pagar enano!" Misao se levanto.

"A donde vas? No he terminado," preguntó Sanosuke.

"Yo... voy al baño, enseguida regreso," Misao se excusó.

"Yo voy seguir contando la historia, haya ella si se pierde lo mejor," Sanosuke estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción.

"Porque no la esperas para que se asuste?" Preguntó Yahiko.

"Yyyo nnno cre... creo que, que se... sea-bu… bueno asus-asus... asustar a las pepe... persona-aaaaaaaaasss," Kenshin estaba temblando y escondiéndose detrás de Kaoru. Yahiko, Sanosuke y Kaoru se echaron a reír cuando vieron lo asustado que estaba Kenshin. "Y tam... poooco es bue-bueno reirse-se!" Protestó el asustado Kenshin.

xoxox xox xoxox

Mientras tanto, Ayame y Susume no estaban dormidas, sino que se despertaron y se pusieron a jugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Misao llegó a la habitación. "Niñas soy yo, Misao. Aja así que todavía están despiertas. Quieren venir a jugar?" Como era de esperarse, las niñas aceptaron y Misao comenzó a explicarles a Ayame y Susume lo que había planeado para asustar a todo el mundo, pero especialmente a Yahiko.

El plan de Misao era que Ayame y Susume se disfrazaran y asustarán a todo el mundo. Claro que Misao seria la única que parecería valiente, porque ella era la única que sabía que en realidad el supuesto monstruo eran Ayame y Susume. Las niñas se prepararon para seguir el plan de Misao. Mientras tanto, Misao regreso a donde los demás.

xoxox xox xoxox

Sanosuke ya estaba terminando su historia cuando llegó Misao. "Y finalmente logramos escapar del bosque, pero de seguro nunca olvidaríamos lo que paso aquella noche!"

"Que te paso fue que el baño te quería tragar?" Preguntó Yahiko en tono de burla.

"Cállate!" Le respondió Misao.

"Que bueno que el baño no te trago porque le iba a dar indigestión," Yahiko y Misao se pusieron a discutir otra vez.

"Ya no peleen que ahora me toca a mi!" Kaoru comenzó su historia y todos la escuchaban con atención. Yahiko presentía que Misao estaba tramando algo y decidió mantenerse alerta. "Mi historia se trata de algo que sucedió en este dojo cuando yo tenía diez años. En una noche de luna llena como esta, yo estaba en mi habitación a oscuras cuando vi un par de ojos verdes y brillantes..."

Kenshin estaba tan asustado que ya no podía ni pensar. Un gran reto samurai no lo asustaba para nada. No le daba miedo una tormenta ni un huracán. Para él, enfrentarse a los enemigos más fuertes y peligrosos era cosa de todos los días y no le daba ni un poquito de miedo. Kenshin parecía ser muy valiente para muchas cosas, pero los cuentos de terror eran algo muy diferente.

Kaoru seguía contando su historia con una voz fantasmagórica y Kenshin se asustaba más y más y la abrazaba con más fuerza. Claro, con más razón Kaoru seguía su historia. "Y así fue, yo se lo decía todo el mundo, pero nadie me creía hasta que mi abuelo me contó que cuando el era joven había visto lo mismo y me dijo que ese monstruo aparecía cada cierto tiempo durante la luna llena para-" Kaoru se quedo pálida y callada.

"Que te pasa Kaoru parece que viste un fantasma?" Preguntó Sanosuke.

"Kenshin no me aprietes tanto que no puedo respirar!" Finalmente logro decir Kaoru, asfixiada por el abrazo de Kenshin.

Kenshin salto a Kaoru avergonzado, "lo siento."

Mientras tanto Ayame y Susume por fin estaban preparadas para asustar, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, vieron unos ojos verdes y brillantes. "Un monstruo!" Ayame y Susume salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban Misao, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke y Yahiko y llegaron gritando, "un monstruo!" Misao se preguntaba que habría pasado porque ese no era el plan.

Kenshin estaba bastante asustado y se preparo para sacar su espada y defenderse del aquel monstruo como pudiera.  
De pronto se escucharon un ruido y todos voltearon y vieron unos ojos verdes y brillantes. Todos empezaron a gritar y salieron corriendo, pensando que era el monstruo de la historia de Kaoru, excepto Kenshin que se quedo atrás paralizado por el miedo.

Aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes lo miraban a Kenshin fijamente. "Te-te... te-lo advi... advierto yo-yo so-soy Ba-ba... Battosai!" La extraña criatura de los brillantes ojos verdes salto sobre Kenshin. "No me comas!"

De las sombras salto un gatito de ojos verdes brillantes y dijo "miau!"

"Con que eras tu? Que alivio, si que nos diste un buen susto gatito." Kenshin respiró profundamente.

Kaoru, Sanosuke, Misao, Yahiko, Misao, Ayame y Susume regresaron al dojo pensando que seguramente Kenshin ya se habría encargado del supuesto monstruo y descubrieron que tenían una nueva mascota.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Historia 03: La Carta de Amor

Era una mañana común en el dojo Kamiya. Kenshin estaba comprando algunas cosas en el mercado. Tae le había prestado un libro a Kaoru hace una semana y Sanosuke se puso a leerlo cuando Kaoru lo terminó. Esa mañana, Sanosuke marcó la página del libro con su cinta favorita, aquella cinta roja que casi nunca se quita de la cabeza. Accidentalmente derramo un frasco de tinta en el libro y su cinta que era la que siempre llevaba cuando estaba en la Fuerza Sekijo. "Oh, no!"

Kaoru entra a la habitación, "Sanosuke, ya terminaste con el libro?"

"Si, pero tuve un accidente," Contestó Sanosuke, señalando a la mancha de tinta.

Kaoru vio la enorme macha en la página del libro, parece que absorbió la tienta y también daño otras páginas. "Pues ahora tu te las arreglas con Tae!"

'Ahora si que no me vuelve a fiar la comida.' pensó Sanosuke. Luego miro a Kaoru con cara de tristeza, como para darle lastima. "Pero Kaoru y mi cinta de la suerte?"

'Esa era la de la Fuerza Sekijo,' Pensó Kaoru sintiendo algo de lastima con la cara de tristeza que puso Sanosuke. Sabía que era algo importante para él, ya que la tenía desde que fue parte de la Fuerza Sekijo. "Esta bien, dámela que yo voy a ver si le sale la mancha." Sanosuke le entrego la cinta a Kaoru y se puso a pensar en que excusa le diría a Tae.

xoxox xox xoxox

Mientras tanto, en el patio del dojo, Yahiko estaba planeando hacerle una broma a Kaoru. Yahiko escribió una carta de amor firmada, 'tu amor secreto'. Seguro que Kaoru pensaba que es de Kenshin. "Ayame, Susume vengan a acá!"

"¿Que pasa Yahiko?" Preguntó Ayame.

"Quieres jugar con nosotras?" Añadió Susume.

"Esta bien, juego con ustedes si me hacen un favorcito," dijo Yahiko con una traviesa sonrisa.

"Que favor?" Le pregunta Ayame sospechosa.

"Llévenle esta carta a Kaoru y díganle que es de Kenshin," explicó Yahiko entregándoles la carta doblada.

"El tío Ken le envía una carta a Kaoru?" Preguntó Susume con curiosidad.

"No," admitió Yahiko. "En realidad la carta la escribí yo, pero díganle a Kaoru que fue Kenshin." Las niñas se miraron la una a la otra pensando en que hacer. "Vamos solo tienen que darle la carta y decir que es de Kenshin y jugare con ustedes a lo que quieran!"

"A lo que queramos? Entonces si!" Ayame y Susume fueron a donde Kaoru que estaba lavando ropa. Claro que Yahiko luego iba a arrepentirse de haber prometido jugar a lo que ellas quisieran.

xoxox xox xoxox

'Le quité la mancha a la cinta, Sano se va a alegrar mucho cuando le de esa sorpresa,' pensó Kaoru

Ayame y Susume llegaron,"Kaoru!"

"Qué pasa, niñas?" Pregunta Kaoru mientras ellas le dan la carta.

"La verdad es que la escribió Yahiko," le dijeron las niñas decidiendo no mentirle. Ayame y Susume se fueron a jugar con Yahiko a los desfiles de moda, cosa que no dejo nada contento a Yahiko.

Kaoru se llevo la canasta con la ropa lavada para tenderla y fue leyendo la carta mientras caminaba. 'Yahiko esta enamorado de mi!' Pensó Kaoru al leerla. 'Y ahora como le explico que esto no puede ser? Pobre niño, no quiero herir sus sentimientos pero es demasiado joven para mi,' Kaoru de la impresión, deja caer la carta y la canasta de ropa.

Por casualidad Sanosuke pasaba por ahí y logró atrapar la canasta. "Como quedo la mancha?" Preguntó mirando la canasta a ver si veía su cinta entre la ropa.

"Tu cinta está ahí adentro con la ropa, búscala que te vas a llevar una sorpresa. De una vez tiende la ropa que yo tengo un asunto pendiente!" Kaoru se fue de inmediato a pensar que decirle a Yahiko.

Sanosuke empieza a buscar en la canasta y encuentra no solo la cinta, sino también la carta que calló allí. 'Y esto que será?' Piensa algo confundido de tan extraño lugar de poner una carta y la lee. "Esta debe ser la sorpresa, Kaoru esta enamorada de mi!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Mientras tanto, llega Misao de visita al dojo y ve que Kaoru esta preocupada. "Hola Kaoru. Qué te pasa que te veo preocupada?"

"Es que Yahiko se enamoro de mi y yo no se que decirle, por favor aconséjalo para que entre en razón," le explica Kaoru.

Al ver a Kaoru tan angustiada, Misao no puede negarse. "Está bien, yo voy a hablar con el."

xoxox xox xoxox

Misao sale al patio del dojo, donde Yahiko estaba jugando con Ayame y Susume. El vestía un kimono que le quedaba grande y se expresión no era muy feliz que digamos. 'Pero si ente niñito no se sabe ni vestir,' Pensó Misao moviendo la cabeza. "Yahiko, ven acá que tengo que hablar contigo."

"Qué quieres?" Preguntó Yahiko avergonzado, pues no la había visto llegar.

"Siéntate Yahiko que tengo que hablarte en serio," Misao se sentó bajo un árbol indicándole a Yahiko que hiciera lo mismo. Yahiko se sentó confundido y Misao comenzó su discurso. "Escucha y presta atención que esto es un asunto delicado. Créeme que no es fácil hablarte de lo que te voy a hablar, pero alguien tiene que decírtelo y creo que debo ser yo misma." Yahiko asintió con la cabeza y Misao continuó. "Se que dicen que el amor no tiene edad pero tienes que tener cuidado. A veces uno se equivoca y debe admitirlo. Pero cuando menos te imaginas, encuentras a la persona ideal para ti. Me entiendes, Yahiko?"

"Si, eso creo..." Contestó Yahiko.

"Que bueno, entonces nos vemos después. Que alivio que lo hallas comprendido," Misao se levantó y se fue a darle a Kaoru la noticia. Ya podría quitarse un peso de encima.

Yahiko se quedo pensando. 'Misao esta enamorada de mi!'

xoxox xox xoxox

En eso llega Tae a buscar el libro que le había prestado a Kaoru. Sanosuke todavía estaba mirando la carta. 'Todo este tiempo yo creía que a Kaoru gustaba Kenshin, pero en realidad era yo,' pensó sorprendido. Echo la carta dentro del libro que por lo menos ya estaba seco aunque manchado y salio al patio a tomar aire fresco y pensar en el dilema. 'No quiero traicionar a mi amigo Kenshin, pero no es mi culpa ser tan atractivo,' pensó.

Tae llega al dojo a contarle un chime o mejor dicho una información a Kaoru y se acuerda del libro. "Vete a donde Sanosuke y deja que habrás el libro para que veas la sorpresa que te vas a llevar," le dice Kaoru. Ambas fueron a buscar a Sanosuke a su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta pero Sanosuke no estaba. "Mira el libro esta sobre la mesa," dice Kaoru señalando. "Parece que Sanosuke se acobardo y se fue, pero ya te vas a enterar del la situación cundo lo abras."

xoxox xox xoxox

Después de recoger el libro, Tae se fue camino al restaurante. Por el camino abrió el libro y encontró la carta. Al verla no se fijo en la mancha. "Sanosuke se enamoro de mi, eso era lo que Kaoru trato de decirme y por eso debe ser que va tanto al restaurante aunque no tenga con que pagar. Pobrecito es muy tímido y no se atrevía a decírmelo." Al llagar al restaurante Tae esconde la nota dentro de un menú.

xoxox xox xoxox

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Kamiya, Kenshin llegó de hacer las compras y como milagrosamente le sobro dinero, todos deciden ir a comer al restaurante donde trabajan Subame y Tae. Al llegar Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao, Ayame y Susume se sientan a esperar que los atiendan.

"Hola a todos," los saluda Subame que sería su mesera. "Sabían que el restaurante tiene un nuevo menú?"

"Que bueno porqué tenemos hambre!" Como se pueden imaginar los que dijeron esto fueron Sanosuke y Yahiko.

Llegó Tae con los menús y los repartió sin darse cuenta de que sin querer había confundido el menú conde escondió la carta y sin saberlo se lo dio a Kenshin. Kenshin ve que hay una carta en su menú y piensa que Tae la puso allí apropósito. Tae se da cuenta de lo concentrado que esta Kenshin leyendo el menú, pero en realidad estaba leyendo la carta ocultada tras el menú. "Te gusta el menú, Kenshin?"

Kenshin asiente con la cabeza, mientras se pone rojo como un tomate y trata de ocultarse detrás del menú. Si Kaoru se entera de la carta podría haber problemas. Tae sonríe y se va con Subame a seguir atendiendo a la gente en lo que ellos decidían que iban a pedir.

'Tae se enamoro de mi pero si Kaoru se entera estoy en problemas, mejor escondo la carta,' pensó Kenshin. A Kenshin se ocurrió esconderse la carta en una media y empezó a sacarla del menú disimuladamente.

Misao se da cuenta de que Yahiko la esta mirando por encima del menú. Misao disimuladamente se limpia la boca con una servilleta pensando que quizás se le estaba saliendo baba del hambre que tenia con los apetitosos olores que rondaban el restaurante.

Kenshin había sacado la carta del menú disimuladamente y estaba tratando de esconderla pero sin querer se equivoco y la escondió en la media de Misao de tan nervioso que se puso. Misao sintió que alguien le puso algo en la media y miro a todo el mundo, todos tenían las manos en el menú menos Kenshin.

Llegaron Tae y Subame y mientras ellas les preguntaban lo que iban a pedir, Misao saco disimuladamente la carta y la leyó. Se emociono tanto pensando en lo celoso que se pondría Aoshi que gritó. "Himura está enamorado de mi!"

Kenshin casi se desmaya al oír eso y a Kaoru le dio mucho coraje. "Qué dijiste?"

"Es cierto me dio esta carta!" Misao le muestra la carta. "Deja que se lo cuente a Aoshi!"

"Escúchame bien Kenshin Himura, aunque seas Battosai no me vas a quitar a Misao," dijo Yahiko indignado.

Kenshin toma la carta. "Cálmense todos esa es la carta que me envió Tae!"

Tae recibe la carta. "Pero si esto me lo escribió Sanosuke!"

Sanosuke mira la carta. "Esa es la carta que me escribió Kaoru!"

Kaoru toma la carta. "Esta carta me la dio Yahiko!"

"Pero en fin quien escribió la carta?" Preguntó Kenshin confundido.

"Fue Yahiko!" Dijeron Ayame y Susume al unísono.

Unos segundos después, Megumi iba entrando el restaurante cuando sale Yahiko corriendo lo más rápido que podía. "Oye, ten cuidado!" Le grita Megumi molesta porque casi chocó con ella. Después salen persiguiéndolo Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Misao y Tae y entonces si que pisotearon a Megumi. "Salvajes!"

Megumi entra al restaurante al fin, donde se encuentra a Subame con Ayame y Susume y les pregunta que pasó, ellas le contestan a la misma vez. "Es una larga historia!"

Fin

Disclaimer, no soy dueña de Rurouni Kenshin.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
